Nothing To Fear
by Storywriter
Summary: A young girl visiting New York witnesses a robbery and a fatal shooting. The team believes she's the key to solving the case. Will they be able to find her in order to solve the case?
1. Chapter 1

19 year old Abigail Copper loved the sights and sounds of New York City, even though she didn't live there. The music and traffic seem to send her troubles away. Abigail sighed as she walked the streets. People were walking everywhere, which fascinated her. She didn't have to many friends back home and she often got lonely.

" I don't see this many people in Jersey City."

Abigail stopped inside a music store. The clerk greeted her and smiled. Abigail just nodded her head and went towards the back. The place was empty except for her and the clerk behind the counter when she heard a loud voice. The voice made her hide behind a display unit.

" Give me the money," she heard.

" Okay," she heard the clerk say.

Abigail saw the young man give the money, but then the robber shot him point plank and ran out of the store. Abigail froze for a moment, but then ran out the back door, afraid of what was going to happen next.

A little while later, the music store was taped off as a crime scene. Detective Mac Taylor came up to the scene with his crime kit. He noticed that other members of his team were processing the crime scene, along with Detective Don Flack.

" Duncan Malone, 21. He's the assistant manager and it looks like he took a point blank shot to the head. He was also a student at Chelsea University."

" Anybody see what happened?"

" Just a perp running out down the street in what appeared to be navy blue or black sweat suit. Officers are canvassing the area to see what they can find."

Mac just nodded his head and joined Danny who was behind the counter.

" Hey Mac. Looks like our shooter was in a hurry because they didn't get all the cash. There's also what looks like footprints going in that direction."

" Like there was someone else in here and they went back out the back door. Check the back door for prints. Then go back to the lab to see what we get."

Mac then looked up and noticed the security camera.

" What you see Mac?" Flack asked.

" The security camera. It covers the whole place and it's still recording."

" You think that'll help us find our suspect?"

" And who else was in here."

Back at the lab, Mac was going over the security camera he got from the music store. He was just about to play it when Danny came in.

" What have you got Danny?"

Danny Messer just shook his head.

" There was a print, but no hits. If there was someone else then they're not in the system. What's this?"

" Security camera from the music store. It starts just as the clerk opens up. Our clerk, Duncan goes behind the counter, but then goes back to the door to open up."

Danny and Mac watched the tape and saw people coming in and out. Mac saw that a young lady was walking around and he took note of that. Then it showed the perp come in with a gun. Duncan gave the robber what he needed but then was shot. Mac then stopped the tape. Danny looked at him.

" What is it Mac?"

" Her."

At that moment Flack ended up coming in.

" Sorry to interrupt, but we may have a lead on where our shooter went."

" We also may have something else. Take a look at this," Mac said.

The three of them again watched the footage. Mac then stopped.

" She saw the whole thing. Whoever this girl is, she saw the shooting," Mac said," Looks like we have a witness."

" Or another suspect. She might be part of it," Danny added," She ran out the back way."

" Fear," Flack said," What she saw scared her. She looks like a kid. High school?"

" We have to find out who this is and locate her," Mac said," She maybe the key to solving this."

Abigail ran all the way back to the motel she was staying out. When she got to the room, she felt like passing out.

" I didn't come to New York for this. What do I do now?"

Abigail laid down and felt like crying. Her heart pounded and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She then sat up.

" I know what I should do, call the police, but I'm afraid to."

Abigail then laid back down and hugged tightly to the pillow deciding her next move. Within minutes she fell asleep. The time to tell would have to wait.

**Please let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

It was later that day, Mac went to the M.E.'s office to find the exact cause of death of Duncan Malone. Sid Hammerback was still working on the autopsy when he came in.

" Sid, what you got for me?"

Sid looked up.

" The C.O.D., single gunshot wound to the head. No other sign of trauma. This young man was in perfect health. Contacted the parents and they're on their way in. This is what I don't like about my job sometimes. We get victims that are so young and their lives are taken in a heartless act."

Mac then looked outside the room to see two people standing there.

" Those must be the parents. I hate seeing people going through a hard time and having to identify the body of a loved one," Sid said.

Mac only nodded his head and went outside the room.

" Mr. and Mrs. Malone?"

The two people just nodded their heads.

" Dean Malone, my wife Sally."

" I'm Detective Taylor, I'm from the crime lab. I'm sorry about your loss."

Mac noticed the look on Mr. Malone's face.

" Do you know who did this to our son detective?" Dean Malone asked," Who would kill our son?"

" We're still looking into it. Did Duncan have any enemies? Friends? A girlfriend?"

" No," Sally answered," Everyone loved Duncan. He didn't have too may friends. The ones he had over, seemed harmless."

" So he lived at home?"

" Cheaper then living in one of the dorms or an apartment. Plus, he wanted to be there with his baby brother and sister," Dean answered.

" They're not babies anymore, they're 12 now, but Duncan loved them and they adored him," Sally added," Especially his sister. What are we going to tell them about their big brother?"

Mrs. Malone then burst into tears.

" Mrs. Malone we're going to find out what happened to Duncan. We're checking all leads and we had witnesses, but there's not much to go on."

" So you're telling us, this might take awhile?" Dean asked.

" Mr. Malone I know that you need some answers, but I can't give you much right now."

Mr. Malone nodded his head. Mac saw the look in the man's eyes. It looked like Mr. Malone wanted to pound on something or someone.

" We need to get home to Kaylie and Kevin, they might be 12, but they're can't stay home alone that long. Come on Sally."

" The babysitter is there Dean. We need to finish up here. We need to collect Duncan's things, unless of course it's still considered evidence detective."

" I'll make sure you get them as soon as possible."

" Thank you detective. If there's anything else you need to know?" Sally asked.

" Again I'm sorry for your loss. I think we have all we need for now. You'll be contacted as soon as new information comes in."

Dean shook his head.

" If you're really sorry, you'd be out looking for my son's killer, not standing here talking to us."

" Dean."

" We have a team on it."

" Good. At least that's a start."

Mac watched as Duncan's parents left the M.E.'s office.

" Sounds like a tough one there," Sid said coming up," The father?"

" He just wants us to find Duncan's killer and that we will."

Back at the lab sometime later, Mac was waiting on word, anything that would point them into the direction of the killer or the missing witness. As the hours passed, nothing new was coming. Mac didn't notice Stella coming up.

" Hey Mac."

Mac looked up from the evidence he had to see her. Stella Bonasara had the day off, but came in to see if the lab needed any help.

" Hey Stella. How's your day off?"

" Boring. It seems you could use some help."

" I could, finding a missing witness. She saw what happened in that music store murder, but so far no leads on who she is or where she is. All we can get is what's on the surveillance. What she saw spooked her and she ran out the back door. A print was found, but no matches in the system."

Stella just nodded her head.

" The parents came to identify the body. I have no answers for them except that their son died from a single gunshot wound to the head."

" Did they say anything about friends or enemies?"

Mac shook his head.

" Nothing we can go on Stella. The neighborhood was canvassed, but no solid leads. We have to find our missing witness. She's the key to this."

Meanwhile, Abigail sat in the motel room still scared out of her mind. She didn't know what to do or how to approach the situation. She pushed her brown hair out of her dark eyes and laid back.

" Why did this happen? Why did I have to see it?"

Abigail got up and paced around. The more and more she thought about it, the more nervous she got.

" I can't live like this. Maybe if I tell the cops what I know, then maybe I can feel better."

Abigail then again sat down. Her nerves were all tied in a knot. A part of her felt that there was nothing to be afraid of, but another past of her felt that there was everything to be afraid of.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Abigail woke up and looked around the room. It was bright, but felt dark at the same time. Her eyes felt bloodshot and she was surprised that she fell asleep for the entire night. The previous days events went through her mind, especially the shooting she saw.

" Why did it have to be me?"

Abigail got up and turned on the television. She began to wonder if there was anything new about the robbery and the fatal shooting. As Abigail watched the news nothing new came up, until she heard about the news coming up. The story coming up was about what she saw and was afraid to tell. Several minutes later, the news went back on and Abigail saw what looked like to be a press conference. She noticed at the top of the screen a caption that said: **Recorded Earlier.** Abigail felt like her eyes were glued to the screen as she watched the man talking and looked at the name flashed on the screen.

" Detective Mac Taylor, Crime Scene Investigator. Maybe that's who I need to talk to."

Abigail continued to watch and listen as the pre recorded press conference went on about the missing witness.

" If you're watching this, we just want to talk to you. You can come to the crime lab or to any of the preicents. Don't be afraid to speak up."

Abigail turned off the television. She got up and paced around the motel room. She was still afraid, very afraid.

" I have to do what's right. Maybe if I talk to who's in charge, I'll feel better."

Abigail went out of the motel and began walking the streets of New York. The air outside was warm, but Abigail felt a chill go through her. The streets were full of people, going in all directions. She pondered over what she was going to do next. The press conference is what got her going. The words Detective Taylor said made the pit in her stomach worse.

" I am afraid. Why did it have to be me? Maybe if I get this out, I'll feel better, but maybe it'll work against me, like I was a part of it."

Abigail then saw the man who was speaking at the press conference. He was speaking on the phone, but she knew it was him.

" Okay, this is it."

Abigail's fear slowed her down, but then she stopped when she noticed that Mac was looking in her direction, he then hung up the phone. Abigail turned to walk away.

" Wait. Please."

Abigail stopped as Mac came up to her. There was a brief moment of silence.

" I think you've been looking for me Detective Taylor. I saw the press conference on television. I saw what happened at that music store. I'm your missing witness."

" You don't have to be afraid. Tell me what you know and it'll be handled from there."

Abigail nodded her head, even though she was still afraid of what the result was going to be.

It was sometime later at the precient, Abigail sat in the interview room. Mac was outside the room with Flack.

" That's our witness?"

" I happened to see her walking the streets. She saw what happened, but I think she's afraid. I didn't get a name yet."

" How old is she and where did she come from?"

" Let's find out."

Mac went into the room with Flack behind him.

" I can see that you're not comfortable miss, but if you can help us, it's appreciated," Mac told her," This is Detective Flack."

Abigail just nodded her head.

" Someone was killed in that music store and you were there," Flack added," All we want to know is what you saw."

" It happened so fast. The robber demanded money, wearing a mask over their face, and very harsh words."

" Anything else?" Mac asked.

Abigail sighed.

" Where did you come from?" Flack asked her.

" I beg your pardon?"

" Where did you come from?" Flack asked again.

" I don't live in New York if that's what you want to know. I live in Jersey City. I come here to get away from home sometimes. I didn't expect to come here and witness a robbery and shooting. I've never seen anything like that in my life. I don't understand it, the man behind the counter gave away the money, but they were still shot. I was mortified and I ran out the back way."

" We need some more information," Mac told her," Who are you?"

" Can't this remain between us?" Abigail asked.

" Please," Mac said.

" Abigail Cooper. I'm 19 and I don't want any trouble. I have no idea who they were for the dark clothes covered them. What else do you need to know detectives?"

" Did you run away from home?" Flack asked.

Abigail shook her head.

" I think we have all we need, but you can't leave yet. Where are you staying?"

" Do I have to tell you that?"

" It would help," Flack told her.

Abigail got up.

" If I show you may I go or do you need something else?"

" Why don't you help us?" Flack asked her.

" I told you all I can. I don't know anymore. It's just off Broadway, The Cranbrooke Motel."

Flack looked at her and didn't believe her. How can a 19 year old afford a motel room like that?

" We need your prints before you leave," Flack told her.

" Why?"

" It's part of the investigation. A set of prints were found on the back door," Mac told her.

" Which is where I went to get out of there. I didn't have anything to do with this, but I'll go along with it. You have my permission."

" We'll be right back and may I take a look at your shoes?" Mac asked.

" My shoes? Is that a part of your investigation too?"

Abigail just took off her shoes and set them on the table.

Mac and Flack went out the door.

" You were a little harsh on her Don. What's gotten into you?"

Flack didn't say a word and just got the kit for the fingerprinting and went back where Abigail was. Flack looked at her and knew she was still afraid. After the prints were taken he looked at her.

" My humble apologizes miss. I didn't mean to sound harsh."

" Apology accepted. I'll do what I can to help. My worst fear is that you might think I have something to do with this. I want nothing more then to go home now."

" I'm afraid you can't right now. You need to stay here."

" Here? I don't want to stay here."

Flack went back out the door to where Mac was.

" She wants to go home. I have a feeling we have a runaway."

" She's 19."

" Still looks like a kid to me. I'm checking for missing persons to see if Abigail is in the system. You can compare those prints to what was found at the crime scene and the shoe imprints."

Mac just nodded his head in relief. Abigail was being very cooperative despite her fear of the situation. He then went back into the room where Abigail was.

" Your cooperation is appreciated. You can go back to the motel, but you can't leave yet."

" I understand sir. I'm not going anywhere. I actually feel better. If you need anything else you know where to come."

Mac nodded his head and left the station, but was wondering what was bothering Flack. Right now wasn't the time to ask for there was a case to solve.


	4. Chapter 4

Mac went back to the lab to update the others on the current case. Finding the missing witness was the break he needed. Hawkes happened to see him as he came in.

" Hey Mac. Where have you been?"

" Talking to our missing witness?"

" You found her?"

Mac just nodded his head and handed Hawkes a sent of fingerprints.

" I need you to compare these prints to the ones found at the crime scene."

" I'm on it."

Hawes then walked down the hall and Mac went to his office where Stella was waiting.

" I heard you found a break?"

" Found our missing witness. Her name is Abigail Conner, she's 19 and lives in Jersey City."

" What's she doing here?"

" I didn't ask. Flack thinks she might've run away from home. She allowed us to take her prints and Hawkes is comparing those to the ones found at the crime scene. I just happened to she her walking the streets. Flack and I talked to her and she told us what she could."

Stella nodded her head.

" I watched the surveillance over again. There's not much else to it. I didn't see anything new."

" Hopefully what Abigail told us we don't need to. Maybe we need to go over the crime scene again."

" Lindsay and I can do that."

Mac nodded his head and then Hawkes came in with Danny.

" We got a match," Hawkes said," Our missing witness, it's her prints that were on the back door."

" Do we go talk to her again?" Danny asked," If we need to, I'm all for it."

" She's fragile Danny," Mac said," Abigail saw what happened, I don't think she's involved."

" I know that Mac. I saw the tape. I know how scared she looked, but maybe she knows something else."

" At least it didn't take that long to find her," Stella said," We got some answers."

Danny then went out of the office and back down the hall to one of the other rooms. Flack then happened to come up.

" Don," Mac said.

" I found something else on Abigail, our missing witness."

" What is it?" Stella asked.

" According to what I found out, Abigail witnessed another murder, in her own home."

Mac looked confused.

" She told us she's never seen anything like that."

" Maybe she blocked it out for a reason," Flack said," Abigail witnessed the murder of her own father. The shooter was her own brother, James Conner. So far, he's never been found."

" So he's been on the run ever since," Mac added.

There was silence for a moment.

" No wonder what she didn't come forward right away," Stella said," She was scared."

" No missing persons report either. I talked to her mother and she told me it's not unusual for Abigail to come here. However, this time, Abigail didn't tell her mother she was going anywhere. I knew there was more to this girl, so I looked into it. She still might be a runaway."

" I'm going back to talk to her. Maybe she can remember something else," Mac said.

Mac left the office and headed out of the crime lab. Flack and Stella went the other way.

" Stella?"

Stella and Flack turned around to look at Danny.

" What you got Danny?"

" Another break I think. I decided to double check the money that was left at the crime scene and found a print. Ran it through the system and got a hit."

Danny handed what he found to Stella and was surprised by the results, so was Flack.

" It's her brother," Flack said," Our fugitive from Jersey."

" And from our crime scene. We have to tell Mac," Danny said.

Flack ended up calling Mac to let him know what else was found. The answers were slowly coming together, now only to find the perp and see if he was still in New York.


	5. Chapter 5

Abigail was at the motel when there was a knock on the door. She didn't know who it was, she wasn't expecting anyone. Abigail sighed and got up and went to the door.

" Who's there?"

" It's Detective Taylor."

Abigail looked out to see Mac standing there.

" Detective."

" May I?"

Abigail nodded her head and Mac came in. Abigail shut the door.

" What can I do for you detective?"

" First of all I'm sorry about what you're going through, but we did find your prints at the crime scene."

Abigail sat down.

" I told you I ran out the back door after that horrifying incident."

Mac sat down next to her.

" You also saw one before, back in Jersey?"

Abigail looked at him.

" Yes. I guess that's in the system too. It has been for a long time."

" You didn't run away from home ,but you saw was even worse."

Abigail felt tears in her eyes.

" It was last year. I saw my own brother kill our father. James was angry and he went off on him. After the shooting, James went on the run. They still haven't found him. Everyday I pray that he would give himself up. That incident tore the family apart. My mother would cry for hours, not only at one loss, but two. We both have lived in fear since then."

Abigail took a deep breath.

" I don't like talking about it. I've never gotten over what happened that night. I don't think I ever will. To this day I don't understand why my brother got so angry. I feel so powerless."

" You have nothing to be afraid of."

Abigail got up.

" I have everything to be afraid of detective. My own brother is a wanted fugitive. I have no idea where he went. I wish I did. Then maybe the fear will go away. Do you know what it feels like to have your own brother in trouble with the law? Every passing day feels like a nightmare."

Abigail then thought back to the robbery she saw. Mac saw the look in her eyes.

" What is it? What do you see?"

There was silence for a moment.

" The voice, it was deep and dark. No it can't be, it couldn't be."

Abigail then got another flash, it was when she saw the suspect.

" A tattoo."

Abigail sat down.

" I saw part of a tattoo on the shooter. It looked like a snake or something. It was on the right arm. I saw only a glimpse, but…Oh my God, I think it was James, he has a tattoo like that."

Mac then just watched as Abigail busted into tears. He felt bad about dredging up the past, but maybe it was the break he needed. After the talk with Abigail, Mac went back to the crime lab where he went over the information that Abigail gave him. Stella then came into his office.

" How did it go with Abby?"

" It was tough on her, but she remembered something Stella."

" The robbery? She discovered it's her brother were looking for?"

Mac only nodded his head.

" What if he already left New York?"

" Hopefully he's still here and soon will discover he can longer hide."

Stella sat down.

" What else did she tell you?"

" How it's like a nightmare and I don't blame her for being scared."

Stella only nodded his head.

" We need to do all we can to find this guy and end the nightmare Abigail has been living for the last year. No matter what it takes. Did you find anything else at the crime scene?"

" Lindsay and I went over it again, but nothing new. I think we have all we need right now Mac. All we need to do is find our suspect."

Mac nodded his head, agreeing with what Stella said. Hopefully the suspect would be found soon and another case would be closed. Then, a family living in fear could finally get some closure.


	6. Chapter 6

James Cooper was walking in plain sight along the streets of New York. He couldn't believe that his sister Abigail was there too and that she was the one who could make his life worse.

" Why were you in there Abby? Why did it have to be you?"

James overheard conversation from people about the robbery that took place, and how the NYPD was looking to the public for help.

" This isn't going to end. I'm not turning myself in."

James then spotted his sister and began to follow her around.

" Why don't you go back to Jersey? Why are you staying here?"

James then knew why Abby had to stay, it was because of the investigation.

" I have to get you out of here. You need to go home."

Meanwhile, Abigail felt that someone was watching her and felt more uncomfortable then she already was. Being a witness to another fatal shooting didn't sit well and knowing that the suspect that was being looked was her own brother.

" Where are you James?" Abby thought," Why don't you give up?"

Abigail looked behind her suddenly and got a rush of wind. Was somebody following her? She walked on and up ahead she noticed Mac and Stella, they in turn noticed her.

" Abigail? What are you doing out here?" Stella asked.

" I went for a walk. Staying inside that motel is making me anxious. Now, I must be paranoid. I think someone is following me."

" What makes you think that?" Mac asked.

" When I look back, I swear someone is hiding. Could it be that my brother is still here? I want to go home so bad."

Abigail wrapped herself in the coat she was wearing for it was beginning to get chilly.

" We're taking you back to the motel. You need to stay there Abigail, until your brother is in custody," Stella mentioned.

" What if he isn't here? I could go home and if he does show up, I can easily be contacted."

Mac and Stella thought about that for a moment.

" We can discuss it back at the motel," Mac said," It might be a good idea."

Mac and Stella went back to the motel with Abby, who still wasn't happy. Inside she felt like dying for she had a brother on the run not only for one murder, but two.

" I need to get back to the lab," Mac said," Will you stay here with her Stella?"

" If that's what Abigail wants."

" Is that necessary? I won't go anywhere."

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

" Are you expecting anyone?" Mac asked.

" Maybe it's my mother. Detective Flack told me he contacted her."

Abigail went to the door and looked out.

" It's not her."

Mac and Stella saw the look on her face.

" It's James," she whispered," He's still here and maybe he's the one who was following me."

The knocking got louder.

" I know you're in there Abby. Open the door and let me in. I have to talk to you."

Mac motioned for her to go to the door, while he and Stella hid. Abigail sighed and opened the door.

" James."

James came through the door.

" What are you doing in New York City little sister?"

" Sightseeing?"

James snickered.

" Don't lie to me. I know why you're here and you can't leave because of what you saw."

" James, you have to give yourself up."

" No way. You know I've been living in plain sight. The cops in this city must've better things to do then look for a fugitive from Jersey."

" Why did you do it?"

" I have to make a living somehow."

Abigail watched as her brother walked around and then pulled out a gun.

" James, what are you doing?"

" You need to go home Abby."

" I can't go home."

James didn't know it, Mac and Stella came up behind him.

" Freeze," Mac told him," Don't move. Drop it."

James looked at the two detectives.

" I thought you left. You heard all that I'd gather? Well, you won't get anything else out of me."

James placed the gun on the ground and kept his hands up. Mac was able to cuff him without further incident. Stella went up to Abby.

" You're safe now."

Abby sat down with tears in her eyes.

" This may sound crazy. James is my brother and despite what he did, I still love him. Is that crazy?"

" Not at all, but he's in major trouble, not just in Jersey, but here in New York as well."

Abigail nodded her head.

" Grab your things and come with me. You can't stay here, it's a crime scene."

" Wouldn't my things be too? I don't want to cause trouble."

" I think it's safe."

Abby gathered up her stuff and went out the door with Stella. Next step was to discover why her brother did what he did.


	7. Chapter 7

James was in the interrogation room with Mac and Stella while Abigail sat outside with her mother. Flack ended up coming up to them.

" Mrs. Conner? First of all I'm sorry for you loss."

" I appreciate it detective. I can't believe James was in New York all this time. It's been hard on us. Sometimes I feel like I relive that night over and over again."

Abigail sighed.

" What's going to happen to him now?" Abigail asked.

" He'll answer to the charges here and then be transported back to Jersey, to face the charges there."

Abigail just nodded her head with tears in her eyes. Deep down she knew what her brother did was wrong, but she also loved him still.

" When can I take my daughter home? I'll bring her back here if needed."

" I'll check and get back to you."

Flack then went into the room where Stella and Mac were.

" I want to talk to Abby," Jeffery said," Let me talk to my sister."

" I'm afraid you can't," Mac told him," She's safe right now."

" I wouldn't hurt her."

" You held a gun to her," Stella reminded him.

James crossed his arms.

" Okay, I can't talk to my sister, then let me talk to my mother. I know she's here."

" Your mother is with your sister," Flack said.

" I can't talk to my sister or my mother, then I want to talk to a lawyer."

The three of them left the room. Abigail got up.

" May I talk to him?"

" I don't think that's a good idea," Mac told her," Your brother is dangerous."

" I have to know why he did it. Why did he rob that store and kill that guy. Someone who was innocent and had so much to live for."

" It might not hurt Mac. Give her a minute."

Mac went into the room with Abigail. She looked at her brother and sat down.

" Why James? What happened?"

" You don't get it do you Abby? I'm a screw up. Dad got on my case about how I kept getting fired from my jobs and I couldn't take it anymore. As for Duncan, he was such a big shot."

" You knew him?"

" Hiding in plain sight and nobody decides to give a background check. It's how I got the job there, but then Duncan got me fired. So I borrowed a few items and he had to tell the super that I was stealing. So I shut him up."

" James."

James then looked at Mac.

" You got what you needed detective. Now let my sister go home. There's no need for her to stay here."

Abigail then went out of the room and up to her mother.

" You can take her home Mrs. Conner. We'll let you know when James is about to be transferred."

" This is really hard," Abigail sighed," I still love him."

Abigail then walked out of the precinct with her mother.

" Sounds like she has a good heart," Stella said," Her brother killed their father, yet she still thinks highly of him."

" Family devotion," Mac said," To Abigail, her family is her world."


End file.
